A Very Unexpected Journey
by SinsAreForSaints
Summary: Miya grew up in her older brother Bilbo's shadow. Here is her story about how she took the spotlight, and fell in love. (M is for the future chapters) (Based on The Hobbit:An Unexpected Journey. All characters and Storyline belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Enjoy! :3)
1. Chapter 1

Being Bilbo Baggins' younger sister was never easy, especially when he was well known and respected through all of Hobbiton. We even shared an adventure together. Now, I had finally let go of living in Bilbo's shadow, settled down, had kids of my own and even helped Bilbo raise his nephew, Frodo Baggins. I'll never forget that one adventure...how could I? It was by far the best ordeal of my entire life, not forgetting the most dangerous too! It all started when an unexpected visitor arrived at our door...

~~~~ *60 Years Earlier* ~~~~

I walked around the house watering the plants as Bilbo sat outside puffing out of his pipe. He adored that pipe, it was the first keepsake he got from his father. I however, got the doilies. Yes, you heard right, the doilies. Not that it mattered, I was used to living in Bilbo's shadow by now. I looked out the window at Bilbo, when I saw a wizard in a grey hat approach. He talked with Bilbo, and he seemed to be uncomfortable with this wizard's conversation with him. "..good morning" I heard Bilbo say before he shut the door. "Bilbo, who was that?" I asked. He didn't answer. I sighed "Alright but remember I gotta go to our cousins house, I haven't seen the Tooks in awhile. I'll be back by supper time" I said as I grabbed my jacket and left the house. "Oh, well if it isn't Miya Baggins!" The wizard in grey smiled. "Oh, Good Morning" I smiled. "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" He said sarcastically, "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?" He said as he sarcastically looked at me for an answer. "Uh..I guess all at once?" I questioned. "Just like your brother Bilbo!" he chuckled. "I see," i said clearing my throat, "Can I help you?" i asked. "That remains to be seen," he began, "I have told your brother Bilbo the same thing, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." he said raising his eyebrow with a hopeful smile. "An..adventure? Have you tried looking for people east of Bree? I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures.." I said as I looked around. "Heh, heh, If only it were that simple" he chuckled. "Well I don't imagine I would be very good company on an adventure, so Good Morning" I said as I walked out of the gate. "To think that I should have lived to be 'Good Morning-ed' By both Belladonna Took's Son and Daughter in the one day, as if I were selling buttons at the door!" He called after me. "Pardon?" I asked, confused. "You and Bilbo have changed, and not entirely for the better Miya Baggins" he said. "Sorry but..do I know you..?" I asked. "Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it," he said, "I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means..." he looked for inspiration before finishing "..me". "You wouldn't happen to be Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks...? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Hehe, no idea you were still in business, nor did Bilbo!" I said. "And where else should I be?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "Um..Ahem.." I said, trying to avoid the question. "Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me...even if it's only my fireworks" he said a little glumly. "Yes. Well, that's decided. It'll very good for you both," He said as he turned to walk away, "And most amusing for me. I shall inform the others" he said. "Inform the-who? what? No. No. No- wait." Bilbo shouted out the door. I rolled my eyes as he continued, "we do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today," he continued as he grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the house, "Not- I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the water." he paused "Good morning" he said as he pulled me into the house with him and shut the door, before locking it. "Bilbo what th-" "Shhh!" He cut across. "Gee way to fill me in.." I mumbled to myself as I hung up my coat.

We then heard a scraping noise on the door. Bilbo looked out the window to see what was going on, but he got startled when Gandalf looked straight back at him. Bilbo then ran to the other window and looked out before turning to me. "He's gone now" he sighed relieved as he took a puff of his pipe. "Alright, go to cousin Took's house Miya, and be back before supper-time" he said "And if you see Gandalf, hide" he said as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm off to the market to get some fish for supper" he said as he took his basket and left the house. "Right.." I sighed as I grabbed my jacket back off the hook and walked out of the house to our cousin's house.

~~~ *2 hours later* ~~~

It was beginning to get dark outside so I waved goodbye to our cousins and walked back towards home.

As I walked up to the door, I saw a strange glowing mark on the door that looked fairly similar to a oddly shaped tree. I shrugged "Bilbo must be experimenting door paint again.." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the house and hung up my jacket. "Did you get supper at our cousin's house Miya?" Bilbo asked from the kitchen. "No, I'm actually not too hungry at the moment Bilbo" I said as I walked towards my room, only to hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Bilbo said as he walked and opened the door, only for a built up dwarf to be standing at the door. He turned to face Bilbo and bowed, "Dwalin, at your service" he said. "Hm. Uh..." Bilbo began as he tied his robe, "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." The dwarf then began to walk into the house. "Do we know each other?" Bilbo asked. "No" Dwalin said as he looked at Bilbo as if he was gone crazy, before throwing his cloak on him. "Which way laddie? Is it down here?" He asked as he roamed the halls. "Is what down where?" Bilbo asked. Dwalin then turned to Bilbo, "Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it" He said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed Bilbo's supper, beginning to eat. "He- He said? Who said?" Bilbo asked.

We sat and watched as Dwalin ate Bilbo's..er..his, supper. "Mmm" he groaned as he bit into the fish, before biting off its head. "Very good, this," he smiled, "Any more?" he asked. "What? Oh, yes. yes" Bilbo said as he stood up and looked around, his eyes landing on the scones perched on the windowsill. "Ah" he said as he picked them up, and before he handed them to Dwalin, he picked two up, handing one to me, before giving Dwalin the plate. "Help yourself" Bilbo said as he drew in a nervous breath before the dwarf dug into the scones. Bilbo looked at him and groaned before speaking again. "Hmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company-" he began before he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing again. "That'll be the door" Dwalin said as he gave us a look that sent fear down our spines. I decided to go with Bilbo when he answered the door for the next while.

As we opened the door, we saw a white haired dwarf, who looked considerably older than Dwalin before us. "Balin, at your service" he said with a bow. He at least seemed more friendly than Dwalin... "Good evening" I said. "Yes. Yes it is," he began as he looked to the sky before continuing his way inside, "Though I think it might rain later." "Hm" Bilbo acknowledged. "Am I late?" Balin asked. "Late for what?" Bilbo asked, unsure of the situation at hand. Balin's head turned to Dwalin "Oh! Ha, ha!" Balin laughed, "Evening, Brother." he said as he walked towards Dwalin. They both chuckled before Dwalin spoke, "By my beard...you're shorter and wider than last we met" "Wider, not shorter" Balin said, "Sharp enough for both of us" he winked to Dwalin, while Bilbo and I looked out the door to see if anymore dwarfs were coming, before shutting the door, just in time to see the brothers head-butt each other. "Ohh..." I rubbed my head, imagining the pain that brought. "Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo said before the brothers walked to the pantry, completely ignoring Bilbo. I sighed and followed as Bilbo continued his rant. "Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked Balin, while filling a mug with wine as Bilbo continued "It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting." "What is this?" Dwalin asked Balin. "I don't know I think it's cheese, gone blue" Balin replied. "It's riddled with mold." Dwalin said before flinging it over his shoulder. "The thing is," Bilbo began again, "I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry" Bilbo said raising his hands. "You think-?" Balin began before they stopped talking and turned to Bilbo. "Apology accepted" Balin smiled at Bilbo before he turned back to the pantry with Dwalin.

The doorbell then rang for the third time. "I'll get it! I called to Bilbo as I pulled open the door to see a blonde dwarf, and a slightly handsome dark haired dwarf. "Fili" the blonde introduced. "And Kili" the dark haired one finished "At your service" they said in unison. I couldn't help but giggle in response. "You must be !" Kili said as he smiled at me. "B-Baggins actually.." I whispered as Bilbo came up to the door "Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said as he tried to shut the door, before Kili stopped him with his hand. "What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked. "No one told us" Fili said as he looked to Kili, then Bilbo. "No, nothing's been cancelled" Bilbo said. "That's a relief" Kili said as he pushed his way through the door, Fili close behind. "Careful with these, I just had them sharpened" Fili said as he unloaded his weapons onto Bilbo. I decided to walk around, trying to converse with the other dwarves.

"H-Hi" I said to Kili. "Hey," he smiled "It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourselves?" He asked me as he used our mother's glory box to pull the dirt off his boots. "What? No, it's been in the family for years" Bilbo cut across, earning another sigh from me, to Kili's attention. "That's my mother's glory box, Can you please not do that?" Bilbo asked Kili as he sent a smirk my way before walking off with Dwalin, Fili not far behind.

I could tell at that moment it was going to be a long evening...


	2. Chapter 2

Soon later, there were 12 dwarves and Gandalf in our dining room. There were; Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin and Balin. They were eating like animals, especially Bombur who was already on his fourth leg of lamb! I was glad to see that they all finally settled down at the dining table so Bilbo could stop ranting about Grandpa Mungo's chair being seated on. "Miya, why don't you sit with us? get to know the dwarves" Gandalf offered. "Are you sure I will not be intruding on their meal?" I asked hesitantly. "Of course not!" Bofur said as he pulled an extra chair up between him and Dori "Seat yourself down, join us!" he merrily said before betting Dwalin about throwing food in Bombur's mouth.

During the meal I learned that Bifur could only speak Dwarvish because an orc lodged an axe piece into his forehead; That didn't bother me much though, I studied languages of the creatures of middle earth throughout my youth and so had a very pleasant chat with Bifur for quite awhile.

"Here ya go love!" Fili said as he put an ale in front of me before climbing across the table offering ale to everybody else, "Who wants an ale? There you go" then Kili piped up "Over here brother!" where Fili then gave Kili an ale before seating himself beside Bombur again. Through the noise, I saw Dwalin say to Oin, "Have another drink! Here you go" and then pour an ale down his ear trumpet, causing him to blow through it and make the ale go over the food, the other dwarves however, just laughed. Bofur then suggested a huge toast, saying; "Ale on the count of three! One, Two-" Then Kili cut across with "Up!" and then silence went through the room as they all downed the Ale, it running down their beards and faces until they ran out. They then began to have a belching competition. During that time, i fetched them some more Ale and Kili came out to give a hand. "Need some help? I don't think you're used to carrying that much Ale" he laughed. "I used to be a bar maid at the Green Dragon in downtown Hobbiton, I know what I'm doing" I laughed. "So you've seen it all before too?" "Yes, even the belching competition. Though Nori's was quite impressive" I giggled. "Hey I'm way better than Nori" he said, in a 'I'm cool I swear' tone of voice. I just giggled; "That's great, now back to the boys with this Ale!" I said as I grabbed 3 glasses of Ale in each hand, Kili carrying the other 6.

After the Dwarves had finished their meal, Bilbo was still giving out about the Dwarves to Gandalf, until Ori walked over and asked "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. But what should I do with my plate?" To which Fili answered; "Here you go Ori. Give it to me." and then grabbed it and threw it to Kili, who then threw it into the kitchen to Bifur, before continuing to do that with more, much to Bilbo's anger..

"Take that back. Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery, it's over 100 years old!" he yelled. But Fili and Kili didn't listen, in fact they just kept tossing and throwing the plates! In the dining room however, they were clanging knives and forks together while banging their feet off the floor in a continuous rhythm. "And can you not do that?" Bilbo began, "You'll blunt them!". Bofur then piped up, "Ooh, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives" he said in a sarcastic tone. Then Kili started everyone off to sing;

Blunt the knives, Bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks,

Chip the glasses and crack the plates,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,

Pour the milk on the pantry floor,

splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,

Pound them up with a thumping pole,

When you're finished if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

As me and Bilbo squeezed our way into the kitchen, I couldn't help but laugh along with the dwarves, they had cleaned all the dishes and left them in a very neat pile for Bilbo! It was a very happy atmosphere in the room, until we all heard banging at the front door. "He's here" Gandalf simply said as all but Bilbo made our way to the door.

Gandalf opened the door as we all piled around to show a dwarf who looked around the age to be Kili and Fili's father outside. "Who's that?" I whispered to Kili. "My uncle, Thorin Oakenshield" he whispered back, proudly. "Gandalf," Thorin greeted as he looked to the wizard before entering, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find," he continued as he took off his cloak, tossing it to Kili who placed it on a chair, "I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door" he finished. To Bilbo's intervention. "Mark? There's no mark on that door," Bilbo began as Gandalf closed the door, "It was painted a week ago" Thorin smiled to Kili, before Gandalf spoke "There is a mark, I put it there myself" he said before introducing everyone, "Bilbo and Miya Baggins," he started as I walked beside Bilbo so I was in sight, "Allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin looked at us, as if assessing us, before speaking, "So, these are the Hobbits" he smiled as he crossed his arms. "Tell me, ," he began as he circled Bilbo, obviously thinking I wasn't worth his time, "Have you done much fighting?" "Pardon me?" "Ax or Sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked. What kind of questions are these? "Well," Began Bilbo, as I secretly hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself with talking of conkers, "I do have some skill in conkers, If you must know," I literally face-palmed and shook my head as he continued, "But I fail to see why that's relevant" he finished. "Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar. And ?" Thorin asked. "I would prefer a sword because it seems lighter" I shrugged. "She's promising, I see burglar material in her" Thorin nodded as him and the other dwarves walked into the kitchen. "Well done, you're nearly in!" Kili said as he patted my back before joining Thorin. "I-in what?" I asked out loud, though everyone was gone.

As the dwarves gathered around the table yet again, Thorin being the only one eating this time, Balin began to speak, "What news from the meeting of Ered Luin? Did they all come?" he asked. "Aye," Thorin answered, "Envoys from all seven kingdoms". "All of them!" Balin praised. "And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked. Thorin sighed sorrowfully, before looking over his company. "They will not come" he spoke, "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone" the others began to murmur from this news. "You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, suddenly intrigued. All eyes briefly fell on him, before Gandalf spoke up, "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said as he took a piece of paper from his pocket.

As Bilbo went to get a candle, Gandalf spoke up. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." "The Lonely Mountain.." Bilbo read aloud. "Aye," Gloin began, "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold" Oin said, " 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end' " Oin quoted. "Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked, taking the words right out of my mouth. "That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age" Bofur said, "Airborne fire-breather, Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals-" "Yes, I know what a dragon is" Bilbo cut across. Then Ori stood up. "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarvish Iron right up his jacksie!" he said proudly. "Good lad Ori!" Nori praised, while Dori pulled him back into his seat. "The task would be difficult with an army behind us," Balin began, "But we number just 13, and not 13 of the best. Nor brightest" he stated. "Here, who are you calling dim?" Nori asked, offended. "Sorry, what did he say?" Oin asked, to which I replied "He said it would difficult with an army but we only number 13" "Ah, thank ya" he smiled as he turned back to the mumblings passing along the table.

Fili then piped up, "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us to the last Dwarf!" he said as he slammed his hand on the table. "And you forget we have a wizard in our company," Kili added, "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time". "Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say-" Gandalf began, before Dori cut across "How many then?" "What?" "How many dragons have you killed?" he asked, to which Gandalf replied by coughing. "Go on, give us a number!" Dori demanded as he and the other dwarves stood up, fighting amoungst themselves. "Excuse me, please" Bilbo said in an attempt to calm them down, before Thorin spoke up in Dwarvish, that I translated to "Enough!" before he began to speak, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for over 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" he claimed, as everyone but Balin, Gandalf, Bilbo and I, began to cheer.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed" Balin began, "There is no way into the mountain" he said, sorrowfully. "That, my dear Balin," Gandalf began, "Is not entirely true" he said as he produced a key, one of which caught Thorin's eye above anyone else's. "How came you by this?" Thorin asked. "It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. For safekeeping, it is yours, now" Gandalf said as he gave the key to Thorin. "If there is a key," Began Fili, "Then there must be a door". Gandalf nodded "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls" he spoke. "There's another way in" Kili smiled happily as he placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well," Gandalf spoke, "If we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." he sighed, "The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth, who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done" he smiled. "That's why we need a burglar" Ori spoke up, pointing to me and Bilbo, who was studying the map as he spoke "Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine" "And are you?" Gloin asked. "Am I what?" Bilbo asked. "He said he's and expert!" Oin said happily. "Me?," Began Bilbo," No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar,. I've never stolen a thing in my life..Unlike Miya" he said gesturing to me. "Three of Gandalf's wizz-poppers, how is that bad?" I asked as I threw my hands in the air. "Well," began Balin," I'm afraid I have to agree with . He's hardly burglar material" "Nope" Bilbo agreed. "Aye," added Dwalin,"the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves" "He's just fine!" Kili shouted across as they all begun to chatter amoungst themselves.

Gandalf then stood up as the room turned black, his voice full of anger and control "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is," he began, getting everyone to quiet down and listen to him,"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit, is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage" he said as he sat and looked to Thorin, "You asked me to find the 14th member of this company, and I have chosen . There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself" he said as he looked from Bilbo to Thorin," You must trust me on this" Gandalf said. "Very well," Thorin replied,"we will do it your way" he said. "No, no" Bilbo pleaded in interjection, but he knew it was no use when Thorin said to Balin,"Give him the contract". "We're in, we're off" Bofur smiled across the table. Balin stood up and handed the contract to Bilbo," It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth" Balin said as Thorin took the contract and slapped it into Bilbo's chest, making him take it. "Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked nervously as he opened it up. I gulped and looked to Balin, who then tossed one to me too. He sighed as he began to read, as did I.

"...Incineration?" Bilbo asked into the room, in shock. "Oh, Aye," Bofur spoke," He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of and eye" "Huh" Bilbo whimpered, I just stared at Bofur in shock. "You all right, laddie?" Balin asked Bilbo as he did breathing exercises. "Huh? Yeah, feel a bit faint" he said. "Think furnace, with wings" Bofur said. "Air, I need air" "Flash of light, searing pain, then: Poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." "Hmm." Bilbo said, trying to compose himself. "Nope." he simply said before he fainted. "Oh, very helpful Bofur" Gandalf sarcastically said.

"Oh god..." I muttered as I continued to read through the contract.


	3. Chapter 3

I paced the house as Bilbo was still unconscious. I let out a stressed sigh, even though I wasn't fond of Bilbo for being the center of attention, he was still my brother and I loved him, regardless. " ?" Ori asked. "Yes? and call me Miya" I smiled to Ori. "Uh, well Kili just wanted to know if you were free, could he speak to you? He cant seem to light his pipe" Ori asked. "Oh, of course. Where is he?" I asked. "He's at the front hallway, trying to use the candles" Ori said. "Okay, thank you Ori" I smiled as I made my way to the front hall. "Ah, Miya! I need help lighting this thing" Kili sighed. "May I?" I asked, gesturing to his pipe. "Of course" he said as he handed me the pipe, our hands briefly brushing off each other, causing a slight blush to cross my cheeks. I then put the pipe in my mouth as I pulled out a match and lit it, taking a puff from the pipe to make sure it was lit correctly. "There you go" I smiled as I handed the pipe back, this time holding it awkwardly so our hands didn't touch. "Thank you" Kili smiled with a slight wink before walking back to the other dwarves. "Miya" Thorin called as he walked to me. "Yes?" I asked. "Balin tells me you've signed the contract?" he asked. "Yes, I have" I said, nervously. "You would be okay to leave your brother, if he does not also sign?" Thorin asked. "Yes I would. I grew up in Bilbo's shadow so I assumed I should at least do something without being judged because of who my brother is" I replied. "Very well, but I regret to inform you that we've reserved one pony for Bilbo, so you will share with Kili" he said as he turned to walk away. "Wait, w-why Kili?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous, though I never got an answer for Thorin rushed to the kitchen when Dwalin called.

I sighed and walked to my bedroom, beginning to pack my bag for the journey, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I called as I continued to pack, not minding who it was. "It won't light again" Kili cringed in the doorway. I just nodded and threw my box of matches to him. "Keep them, I don't smoke much anyway" I smiled as I continued packing. "What's up with you and Bilbo?" Kili suddenly asked. I sighed. "See? You sigh whenever he's brought up. Why?" he asked. "I'm not comfortable talking about this right now Kili. If you want to know, ask Thorin" I said as I threw essentials into the bag now. "Sorry.." he said as he hung his head "I never meant to upset you, though you still look cute when you are" he said with a smirk. I then looked at him confused. Did Kili, just call me cute..? " ?" he asked, waving his hand in confusion. "Uh..I'll go check on Bilbo.." I said as I wandered out of the room, leaving a confused Kili behind.

As I walked into the living room to Gandalf I looked around. "Where's Bilbo?" I asked. "He went off to bed. He refuses to sign the contract" he sighed. I sat with him and realized we were the only ones in the room. "Gandalf," I began,"What is the status on Kili?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Gandalf asked. "Is he...married? perhaps courting someone?" I asked, uncomfortably. I've never had to ask these sort of questions before. "How odd...moments ago he asked me the same questions about you" Gandalf said as he took a poof from his pipe. "Really?" I asked in shock. "Indeed, also in regards to your question to Thorin earlier, you will be riding with him because Bilbo requested you be protected by one of the dwarves and you have talked to Kili the most" Gandalf chuckled. "Oh, I see" I nodded, but then I saw Kili walking towards the room so I stood and pretended to yawn. "Well Gandalf, I better finish packing and get ready for tomorrow" I smiled as I walked past Kili, to my bedroom.

Moments later, I heard singing fill the house;

Far over,

The misty mountains cold.

Two dungeons deep,

And caverns old.

We must away,

'Ere break of day,

To find our,

Long-forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring,

On the height.

The winds were moaning,

In the night.

The fire was red,

It flaming spread.

The trees like torches,

Blazed with light.

By the time the singing had ended, I was fast asleep.

The next morning, I was awoke by somebody shaking me. " - er, Baggins, time to wake up" I heard Kili say. "Five more minutes.." I sighed as I rolled over "We haven't got five minutes come on" Kili said as he pulled on my arm. I sighed and pulled my arm to the other side of my body, which must have surprised Kili, as I pulled him along with it. "Kili," I heard Thorin say from the doorway,"Get off the Hobbit, and make sure she comes with us, even if you must dress her yourself!" he said as he slammed the door. "Okay I'm awake!" I said as I sat up,"Now get out" I said as I crossed my arms. "We don't have time for this Miya," Kili said as he threw some clothes at me,"Now get dressed" "These are boy's pants!" I shouted. "You need more than a dress on this journey, and we tailored them to your size" Kili said as he looked around the room. I sighed and quickly got changed. "Now can we go?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Hold on.." Kili said as he grabbed a blade and cut my dress so it was shorter and more accessible in the front. I sighed and grabbed my bag. "I could have done that myself you know.." I sighed as I walked out of the room. "Why are you suddenly so rude? Is this what you're always like?" Kili asked, slightly annoyed. I sighed and shook my head, "No, and I'm sorry. It's just..this is my first time leaving Bilbo behind and," I paused,"I guess I'm scared the last thing I did was annoy him. I mean, sure he annoys me too, but he practically raised me when our parents.." I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, lets go.." I said as I smiled to Kili, earning a worried one back.

As we got to outside Hobbiton, there were 16 ponies lined up. "Which one is ours?" I asked Kili excitedly. This was my first time on a pony and boy was I excited! "This one," he chuckled as he patted down the pony, "Burglars first" he smiled. I blinked "Oh, of course" I fake giggled as I attempted to get on the pony, but failed every time. Thankfully, all the other dwarves were talking ahead of us. I eventually just pouted and crossed my arms, to which Kili just chuckled, "Want some help?" he asked. "Please" I nodded. He then lifted me up, and I grabbed on the pony's reigns as I swung my leg over. "This feels so uncomfortable already" I pouted. "Just wait until she moves" Kili laughed as he hopped on behind me, scooting a little closer than I expected to my back, taking the reigns from me and setting the pony in motion.

It felt awkward to talk to Kili since he was basically pressed against my back, so I just sat quietly for the ride. That was, Until Bilbo appeared.

"Wait!," Bilbo called behind us,"Wait!" Gandalf turned to look at Bilbo, while Thorin commanded every one to stop "Whoa, whoa". The ponies neighed as they came to a halt, we all turned our immediate attention to Bilbo as he caught up with us. "I signed it" Bilbo smiled as he looked to Thorin and the others with an exhausted gasp of air, before handing the contract to Balin. "Everything appears to be in order," Balin began, "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" Balin smiled while the others chuckled and chatted amoungst themselves. "He came" I smiled as I let out a relieved sigh. "Indeed he did.." Kili said, and I swore I could hear his smile in his voice. "Give him a pony" Thorin said as he set his pony in motion again, others following his lead, including Kili. "No, no that won't be necessary, thank you," Bilbo began as his head snapped quickly in Thorin's direction and his hand outstretched in a polite refusal manner, "I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far a Frogmorton once-" he said before he was lifted onto a pony "Aah!" he screamed in surprise.

"I'm glad he came.." I muttered, not expecting a response, just wishing Kili at least heard me. "Me too. I can't imagine going on quest like this alone, especially without my older brother, Fili" Kili said as the pony trotted along. "This journey...I will come back, won't I?" I asked, doubt filling my mind. "Of course you will, I will protect you if anything goes wrong Miya Baggins, that I promise you" he said. I turned my head to look at him, and he warmly smiled back, causing me to smile too. "That's a very pretty smile you have, you should show it more often" he said before averting his eyes ahead. I blushed slightly and looked down to my hands, knitting my fingers together nervously. My head raised when I heard Oin shout; "Come on Nori, pay up!", before Nori tossed a small pouch of money to Oin. "Didn't you bet?" I whispered to Kili, as we were behind Oin's pony, it had reminded me. "Oh, yeah you're right," he smiled before focusing ahead "One more!" Kili shouted, before another bag of money was tossed back towards us. Kili caught it and placed it in his pocket "Easy money" he chuckled. I just replied with a slight giggle, before looking to Bilbo and Gandalf; "I wonder what they are talking about.." I wondered aloud. "From what I gathered they are talking about the bets" Fili said as he edged his pony closer to ours. "Ah, I see. I guess if I was in Bilbo's position I would like to know too" I smiled. "Hey, Kili, she doesn't have a weapon" Fili spoke to his brother. "She won't need one until we get to Erebor" Kili shrugged. Fili rolled his eyes and handed me a dagger, "You never know what we'll find out here, so keep you're eyes peeled" he smiled. I nodded and gratefully took the dagger, placing it in my bag. We were pulled from our conversation by Bilbo suddenly shouting "No, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." All the ponies suddenly stopped, and I groaned "Bilbo.." I muttered through gritted teeth. "What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked, "I forgot my handkerchief" Bilbo replied. "Here," Bofur said as he ripped some fabric from his clothing, "Use this." he said tossing it to Bilbo, before everybody laughed. "Move on." Thorin smiled as everyone's ponies began to move, yet again.

By nightfall, we reached our first camp destination. Kili hopped off the pony and help his hands out to me, which I gratefully took as he eased me off of the horse. "You should sit, you're first pony ride, you're legs will be sore and stiff" he said as he led me to a little cave like rock, where I sat with him and Fili. "Thank you" I smiled to him as he sat down, "It was no problem" he smiled as he lit his pipe.

Bilbo, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori and Dwalin, were the only members of the company that were asleep. Gandalf was sat up smoking his pipe and sometimes, the smoke made the shape of a ship, a pony or, well anything really. Thorin stood off the left-hand side of the cave me, Kili and Fili were in, standing watch, and Balin was standing on the other side, just enjoying the heat of the fire in front of us. Bombur was the one Dwarf that kept me awake, as he snored really loud and moths continuously got sucked in and out of his mouth, which eventually woke Bilbo up. I was beginning to feel sleep take it's toll on me, and I believe it did for when I opened my eyes, it was morning. Not only that, but I was already on the pony. I looked behind me, to Kili and he smiled "Your head was very fond of my shoulder last night," he spoke with a light chuckle, "You looked so peaceful I felt bad in waking you up, so I just brought you onto the pony" I smiled "How kind," I began as I looked to the sky, "It looks like it is going to rain very soon.." I sighed. "Ah, it's just a bit of water, you'll be alright" Kili smiled, in a attempt to raise my spirits. I simply nodded as the rain began to pour down.

"Here, ?" Dori spoke after a few minutes of the downfall, "Can't you do something about this deluge?" he asked. "It is raining, Master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf simply spoke. "Are there any?" Bilbo asked. "What?" "Other wizards" Bilbo spoke. "There are 5 of us," Gandalf began,"The greatest in our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards..." he paused momentarily, "Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Bilbo nodded, "And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked. "Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." "Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked. I sighed, that was incredibly dis-respectful to Gandalf! Gandalf just looked at him, trying not to be offended, "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf said, before we continued onward in silence.

Pretty soon, the rain sub-sided and we arrived at a run-down house. Barely any of the skeleton of the house remained. It was surrounded by a large encasing of rocks, and a mountain, which suggests possibly a farmer lived here before whatever destroyed the house. Thorin turned his pony to face the others "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin spoke. "A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf murmured out loud, as we all got off the ponies, Kili of course helping me again. "Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going" Thorin said, "Aye" replied Oin. "I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf spoke, "We could make for the Hidden Valley" after that, I couldn't quite hear what Thorin and Gandalf said to each other, but I knew they were at a disagreement, especially when Gandalf turned and marched back to his horse. "Everything all right?," Bilbo began, "Gandalf, where are you going?" he asked. "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense" he sternly said as he marched on. "And who's that?" "Myself, " he shouted before muttering something to himself and leaving on his horse. I looked puzzled, and then Thorin spoke up, "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry". I just looked to Kili, who shrugged and gathered the ponies with Fili. "Stay with Bilbo" he said before him and Fili took the ponies away.

I sat by the fire and watched Bilbo as he waited for Gandalf, he sent a small smile my way before walking to Bofur, "He's been a long time" Bilbo said. "Who?" Bofur asked, "Gandalf" Bilbo replied. "He's a wizard. He does as he chooses" Bofur simply said, as Bombur made his way to the pot above the fire, looking for more food. "Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads" Bofur said as he handed Bilbo two bowls of food. "Stop it. You've had plenty" Bofur said as he tapped Bombur on the head with the ladle. "Bilbo, let me help you with that" I offered. Honestly, I don't know why, but I wanted to see Kili. "Uh, sure" Bilbo said as he handed me one of the bowls "Thanks Miya" he smiled. "No problem Bilbo" I smiled. "Look, Miya, I know I'm not your favorite brother-" "You're my only brother" I corrected with a grin. "Yes, well I'm sorry if I made you hate me in any way" he said. "No Bilbo, you didn't. I was just jealous. I basically grew up in your shadow, and I just wanted out. But lets put that behind us, alright?" I smiled, and Bilbo nodded in agreement as we walked up to Fili and Kili, handing them the bowls. They didn't even look our way, they just stared at the ponies, in complete focus, looking confused. "What's the matter?" Bilbo asked them. "We're supposed to be looking after the ponies" Kili said, "Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fili continued,"we had 16" Kili said, "Now there's 14." Fili finished.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing" Kili said. "Well that's not good, ha ha" Bilbo nervously chuckled as he edged the dwarves to take their supper, "That is not good at all" he added. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" I suggested as we all edged deeper towards the forest, searching for clues as to where they went. "Uh, no. Let's not worry him" Fili said as he looked to me, "As our official burglars, we thought you might like to look into it" Fili finished. Kili's eyes then darted from Fili, to me, then back to Fili. "Well, uh.." Bilbo began, "Look, something big uprooted these trees" he finished. "That was our thinking" Kili replied as he bent and looked at the roots of the tree. "It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous" Bilbo said, shaking lightly. "Hey," Fili said as he looked ahead, "There's a light".


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Fili said as he looked ahead, "There's a light".

"Over here!" Fili whispered as he motioned me, Bilbo and Kili nearer, before leading us past the overturned trees, towards the direction the light was emerging from. "Stay down" Fili whispered as we closely followed. I couldn't help but catch a few glimpses at Kili, but I was still unsure as to why. I felt like Kili wanted to protect me somehow, but why? I shook my head and decided not to think of that for now, I had to be serious and investigate with the others.

As we looked over another overturned tree, I couldn't help but feel uneasy, that was until Kili grabbed my hand, yet he never tore his gaze from where we were looking. 'Maybe it was an accident?' I thought as a slight blush crossed my face. I looked down to conceal it, then realized we were moving again. "..Trolls" I heard Kili say as I listened in, and then suddenly he pulled me after him as he hopped over the tree, moving towards the sound of deep, booming voices in the distance. We hid at the bottom of an over-lapping tree, my heart was racing in my chest, but was it from fear of the troll marching by? Or was it from Kili holding my hand? "He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo exclaimed as he sighed, "I think they're gonna eat them, we gotta do something" he spoke. Kili's head popped to Bilbo, "Yes, you should" he began as he stood up, taking his bowl from Bilbo, and Fili taking his bowl from me, as they pushed both of us forward, "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you" Kili said, completely ignoring Bilbo repeatedly saying "No" to him, before Fili pushed us forward, "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a brown owl". Bilbo looked to me as he tried to remember the last part, "Twice like a barn owl. No, twice like a brown- Once like a- Like a- Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked as we turned, only to see Kili and Fili had disappeared.

I sighed and looked to Bilbo as we approached the Troll camp. "Bilbo, is it safe?" I asked, just below a whisper. "I'm sure it is, Miya. They wouldn't risk both of their burglars if it wasn't" Bilbo said, in a attempt to calm my worries. I nodded, and felt a slight bit more at ease as we inched closer to the Mountain Trolls. "Mutton yesterday, mutton today and, blimey, if it don't look like mutton tomorrow." One of the Trolls, Bert, said. "Quit your griping," William, the second troll, began,"These ain't sheep. These is fresh nags." he said, as we got a glimpse of him placing the ponies into a little barricade. "Oh," began Tom, presumably the youngest of the three Trolls, "I don't like horse, I never have. Not enough fat on them." he spoke in a slightly disgusted tone. "Well, it's better than leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth" Bert said, before Tom sneezed into the stew Bert was brewing, making me gag, especially after what they said next, "Well, that's lovely, that is. A floater!" Bert said, "Oh! Might improve the flavor!" William exclaimed, as me and Bilbo circled around to the ponies. "Ah, there's more where that came from!" Tom said, as he sniffled, getting ready to blow his nose, before Bert grabbed his nose, "Oh, no, you don't!" Bert yelled. "Ow! ow!" Tom whimpered, before Bert threw him down onto his seat, "Sit down!" Bert exclaimed to Tom, before he sneezed into his handkerchief. Bilbo grabbed onto the ropes on the pony-barricade, and tried loosening it, before Tom leaned over, "Well, I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts" he said as he walked closer to the barricade, making me and Bilbo hide below the fences of the barricade, before Bert hit Tom on the head with the ladle. "I said sit down!" Bert said as Tom whimpered, kind of like a parent and their child, only with violence. "I'm starving!," William began, "Now, are we having horse tonight or what?" "Shut your cake-hole! You'll eat what I give you." Bert replied. Bilbo looked to the trolls as if he had a plan. "Wait here, and don't move" Bilbo whispered to me. I nodded and moved back, out of sight as he walked out.

"How come he's the cook?," William began, "Everything tastes the same. Everything taste like chicken" "Except the chicken" Tom said, "What tastes like fish!" William finished. "I'm just saying," Bert began, "A little appreciation would be nice" he paused, "Oh. 'Thank you very much, Bert. Lovely stew, Bert' How hard is that?" Bert asked, as Bilbo shushed the neighing ponies. I looked to Bilbo as he crawled along towards the Trolls. "Just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung" Bert said as Tom reached back, towards Bilbo, before grabbing a mug. "Here," Bert started, "That's my grog" he said, angrily, causing Tom to whimper and place the grog back where he had taken it from, causing Bilbo to flinch. "Sorry," Tom chuckled nervously, before Bert hit him with the ladle, yet again. "Ow!" Tom exclaimed as he held his eye in what I presumed, was pain.

Bert then took the ladle and scooped up the foul smelling liquid that was in the pot over the fire, raised it to his mouth and slurped it. "Ooh. That is beautifully balanced, that is," began Bert, as he raised the ladle to Tom's mouth, "Wrap your laughing gear around that, eh?" Bert finished as Tom greedily slurped the remainder of the 'Soup' from the ladle.

At that point, the ponies were neighing like mad, so I had zoned out to their conversation as I tried to shush them. When I turned my eyes to them next, they lifted Bilbo off the ground! "Gotcha!," William yelled triumphantly, "Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" He asked Bilbo. I gasped and moved further into the shelter of the pony barricade. Were they going to eat Bilbo..? I couldn't stand the thought. "No" Bilbo replied, "He's lying" Tom said as he leaned in closer. "Leave him alone!" I cried as I ran out, hitting William's leg. "Another one!" William smiled as he grabbed me with his other hand, causing me to cry in fear. "I'll ask again, are there any more of you?" he asked, this time angrier as he looked to me. "No!" I cried, "Liar!" Tom accused, "Hold their toes over the fire, make them squeal!" he smirked, until I hear him squeal. I looked down to see Kili stab him in the foot. "Drop them!" Kili yelled to the Trolls, "You what?" William asked. "I said," Kili began as he swung his sword, before regaining his stance, "Drop them". William growled and threw Bilbo onto Kili, before flinging me on the ground beside them, landing on my back, just as the others came through the bushes, attacking the Trolls with their swords, axes and sling-shots.

As I got to my feet, I looked around desperately for Bilbo. When I saw him, he had picked up one of the Trolls 'Knives' and was cutting the ponies free. "Bilbo!" I called as I ran to his side, only to be grabbed by William and Tom, each grabbing an arm and a leg from me. "Bilbo!" I called out, I wanted to call for Kili too, he had promised to protect me, but I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to call him out. The dwarves and Bilbo gathered in a small group, Kili turning, before he saw the Trolls. Kili went to charge them, but Thorin held him back. "Miya!" Kili called, making me feel like a burden. "Lay down your arms," William began, "Or we'll rip hers off!". My eyes widened dramatically as I looked to the group, they should just leave when they have the chance, they have Bilbo at least. I studied each of their facial expressions, each was filled with confusion, mainly on the choice. But when I got to Bilbo and Kili's faces...all I saw was worry. I was confused as to why Kili had a look of worry, it wasn't as if he was courting me, but I couldn't help but like the idea of someone other than Bilbo caring, even if it was just for this one quest only.

Thorin thought hard, but then quickly stabbed his sword into the ground, causing the others to follow, thought Kili with a little protest.

I looked around at the others as we lay in bags. I couldn't help but feel like a tremendous burden on them, I had been captured after all, and that was the downfall of the fight. I sighed as I looked to the others on the spit, all my fault. "Miya, don't beat yourself up about it, if not you it would have been Bilbo" Kili said in an attempt to comfort me. "I know, that's why I ran to him. You all should have left me, you would have been better off.." I sighed as I turned away, facing the large boulder beside us. "Miya-" "Kili, stop trying to protest. I failed you all and I'm sorry" I said, being thankful I was facing away from him to hide my now watering eyes. "Don't bother cooking them," I heard Tom begin, "Let's just sit on them, and squash them into jelly" "They should be sautéed and grilled, with a sprinkle of sage" Bert said. "That does sound quite nice" Tom agreed "Never mind the seasoning," William began, "We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone" he finished.

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted, before standing in his sack, "You are making, a terrible mistake" he said. "You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori shouted to Bilbo. "Half-wits? what does that make us?" Bofur asked as the Trolls turned the spit. "I meant," Bilbo began as he hopped into view, "with the seasoning" "What about the seasoning?" Bert asked. "Well have you smelled this lot? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up" Bilbo replied. "Traitor!" Bomber yelled. "What do you know about cooking dwarf?" William asked, before Bert cut him off, "Shut up, Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk" Bert said as he leaned in, carefully listening for the 'secret'. Bilbo sent a nod and a smile in Bert's direction before continuing, "The secret to cooking dwarf is.." he began as he tried to think of what would be a believable dwarf cooking secret, "Yes? come on." "It's uh.." Bilbo dragged, "Tell us the secret." Bert urged, "Yes, I'm telling you. The secret is," He paused and looked at the dwarves, who were now focusing on him, "to skin them first!" he eventually said, causing an outburst from all the dwarves. "Tom," Bert called, "Get me filleting knife" he said as he gestured his hand. "I'll skin you, you little-" Gloin began, "I won't forget that. I won't forget it" Dwalin said as he pointed to Bilbo, "What a load of rubbish!" William said, "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, I say boots and all" "He's right," Tom said, "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" he said as he picked up Bomber, and wavered him above his mouth, "Nice and crunchy!" he said as he was about to lower him into his mouth. "Oh," Bilbo shouted in a desperate manner, "Not that one. He's infected!" "Huh?" "You what?" "Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes" Bilbo lied. "Eww!" Tom said as he tossed Bomber back into the pile of dwarves. "In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't" "Parasites?" Oin asked Kili, "Did he say 'Parasites'?" Kili nodded and turned to Bilbo, "We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" he shouted, oblivious to the fact that Bilbo was helping him to not get eaten. "What are you talking about, laddie?" Oin asked, as Bilbo sighed and rolled his eyes. Thorin then kicked Kili, who grunted to a halt, looking at his uncle and realizing what was happening. "I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said, "Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted, and then the others joined in.

"What would you have us do then?" William asked, "Let them all go?" he pressed, "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret, is taking us for fools!" William exclaimed. "Ferret?" Bilbo asked, "Fools?" Bert asked, "The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Who's that?" William asked, "No idea" Bert replied, "Can we eat him too?" Tom asked, before Gandalf broke the boulder he was standing on in half, letting the light in and turning the Trolls to stone.


	5. Chapter 5

After Gandalf had saved us all, I began to wander around the camp site. I seriously contemplated going home, to the shire. They wouldn't miss me, they would be glad if I was gone, having one less person to screw up their quest. "Miya?" Kili asked, "Yes Kili?" I responded, exhaling deeply, before turning to face him. He looked saddened, so much that what he did next didn't surprise me as much as it should have. He hugged me. Not a friendly hug though, he grabbed me by the waist, pulled me right into him, hid his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry Miya, but I will not let you return to the Shire. I prefer to have you around with us..." he said, "hell, even just with me" he admitted in a quieter voice, not shifting at all, unless he was tightening his grip. I let out a small smile and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I prefer to stick around with you too" I whispered, unsure whether he heard me or not. "Kili" I heard Thorin strictly say from behind me. Kili released me, giving me a reassuring smile, before moving to Thorin.

When Kili was talking to Thorin, I walked over to Bilbo. "Hey Bilbo" I half-smiled. "Miya, just the girl I wanted to see" he said, looking slightly cross as he impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. "What's wrong..?" I asked, utterly confused. "I don't like this at all.." he said as he looked away, when I turned to see what he was looking at, I saw Kili. "You don't like Kili?" I asked, even more confused. "Miya, you are a Baggins, a Hobbit. He is a son of Durin, a Dwarf." Bilbo said sternly, as I looked to him in shock, "Bilbo, would you be so cruel as to deny your only sibling approval? What if I was madly in love with Kili? Would you still refuse approval?" I said in a hypothetical meaning, I wasn't quite sure about my feelings of Kili yet myself. "Miya, you are a Baggins, and you will stay that way until the day you die" "I am also a Took! Took's are known for their outgoing personalities, they are different above the rest! Something Took-ish awoke inside you a few days ago, and that is why you are here now! Do not call me a Baggins, for I am not a full Baggins. And if being like you is a Baggins, I would rather be a nobody!" I shouted, much to everybody's attention, before stomping off to be alone. I paced a small area of land while Gandalf, Thorin, Nori, Dwalin, Gloin and Bofur decided to investigate a nearby cave. "Miya..?" came a voice behind me. I turned to face them, to see it was Fili. "What do you want?" I asked in annoyance. "I wanted to say...Some of us were moved by your words. We've never met anyone who defied their own in that way before, so if you do in fact, feel for Kili, he would be lucky to have you, in a sense" Fili smiled. "I'm unsure of how I feel towards Kili, I'm sorry Fili. It also appears Thorin hates me, so it's apparently out of the question too.." I sighed. "Well, just keep doing what you're doing," Fili began as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "He hasn't been this happy in years.." Fili smiled as we both looked to Kili, who was smiling with the others before glimpsing over. "Thank you Fili, I can actually say the same about him too.." I said, nodding to him as Gandalf and the others came back from the Troll cave, Gandalf handing me a dagger, (which would be a sword to a Hobbit), and then moving to Bilbo.

Suddenly, the trees rustled, alerting us all. "Something's coming!" Thorin shouted to everyone, "Stay together!" Gandalf yelled, "Hurry now, Arm yourselves!" he called as we all huddled together, me taking out the sword Gandalf gave to me. A figure on a sled came rushing through the trees, to where we stood, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" An elderly man yelled, as his sled came to an abridged halt. He was scraggy looking, and had what looked like bird feces trailing down the side of his face. If I didn't know any better, I would say he had a bird's nest in his hair and since he wears a hat, they can't get out and so, poop down the side of his face. His clothes look centuries old, and were covered in various mud and dirt, causing him to smell nearly as foul as the Troll cave we were just at. "Radagast," Gandalf smiled, "It's Radagast the Brown. Well," He began as we all put our weapons away, "What on earth are you doing here?" He asked, quizzically. "I was looking for you, Gandalf" he said, quite hurriedly "Something's wrong, Something's terribly wrong" "Yes?" Gandalf edged, as he suspiciously eyed the wizard before him. Radagast looked as if he was ready to continue, but them froze, and continued this pattern as if the words were caught in his throat. "Just give me a minute, um.." he muttered, as we all put our weapons away and waited impatiently."Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it" Radagast pouted, "It was right there, on the tip of my tongue!" he said, his words beginning to sound like he had a swollen tongue, "Oh. It's not a thought at all!" he exclaimed, sounding like his tongue was growing by the second. He opened his mouth as he began to talk next, "It's a silly old," he paused as Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of his mouth, causing his voice to go back to normal, "stick insect" he nodded as he looked at the little insect that was in his mouth. I'm pretty sure I had a look of disgust on my face at this point, and was thankful that Radagast and Gandalf wanted to talk in private, leaving us to rest, yet again.

I sat on a log as close to the top of the hill as possible, and looked out through the trees ahead, trying to avoid any kind of contact with Bilbo or Thorin for a while at least, which pretty much jinxed my luck, as Thorin walked over and sat beside me on the log, earning an annoyed sigh from me. "I haven't done anything to displease you yet, Burglar" Thorin said in his cold, harsh tone. "I know you do not like me, so your presence is displeasing enough" I shrugged as I stood up, and turned to walk away, before feeling Thorin's harsh grip on my wrist, yanking me back to him. "Listen, pest, it is for your own good" Thorin growled, lowly, into my ear. "Let go of me, Thorin" I said in a threatening tone, looking down towards the others who were too busy joking around to notice. "Go home, or leave Kili alone" he growled "Never" I spat back, "Have it your way" he smirked as he covered my mouth, and hit me over the head with something hard, causing me to go extremely dizzy, before tossing me down the hill, where I hit my head again, before everything went black.

Upon waking up, I felt a softness around me. I looked around, to see I was in a bed, and the room was darkened so I couldn't make anything else out. I sat up in the bed, and felt a heated pain in my ankle, 'Did I break it when Thorin tossed me down the hill?' I thought, before a sudden thought rushed to mind; "The Dwarves!" I suddenly called out as I jumped to my feet, limping towards the door, before suddenly feeling my ankle burn more, causing me to let out an uncontrollable yelp of pain. I closed my eyes as I fell, expecting to impact on the floor, but then I realized something, or someone had caught me. I opened my eyes to see a familiar shirt in front of me. As I raised my head, I saw none other than Kili looking at me, a look of pure and utter worry on his face. "Are you alright Miya? The elves saw you in a pile of leaves when everybody scouted for you...I was so worried about you, did you fall?" He asked in a rushed tone. I looked at him, studying his features as I tried to think. Should I tell him that his uncle deliberately pushed me..? "Miya?" Kili asked, snapping me back from my thoughts. "I-I fell.." I muttered as I looked down. I could sense that Kili nodded, not believing a word of it, but yet, being too smart to push on the subject.

"Lets get you on the bed" Kili smiled as he picked me up, bridal style. "I-I can walk" I blushed, earning a chuckle from Kili, "Yes, that's why you screamed and fell moments ago" "Well I was worried for you lot" I scoffed as Kili sat me on the bed, before taking a seat beside me. "Why was it you that burst into the room anyway?" I asked, suddenly intrigued. "I was guarding you, I swore to protect you Miya Baggins, and protect you is exactly what I will do" he said as he looked to me. "Can you protect me from Thorin?" I mumbled, not meaning for him to hear me. "Thorin..? Did Thorin do that to you?!" Kili exclaimed, suddenly enraged as he rose to his feet. "N-No, Kili, No!" I said as I grabbed his wrist, holding him from leaving the room. He sighed and kneeled in front of me so I was just a little taller than him now. "Thorin is just upset, Kili. He thinks we are getting to close" I said in an attempt to calm him down. "You could have been eaten alive by a warg!" "But I wasn't" I replied, in an attempt to be positive, But Kili just sighed and rested his head on my knees; which made me instinctively comb through his hair with my fingertips, like my mother used to do when me or Bilbo got upset. "Miya..?" Kili asked, his head never leaving my legs, seeming to have calmed him down. "Yes Kili?" I responded. "Are we in love?" he asked as he moved his head to look at me, his eyes locked with mine, and I didn't even need to think of the answer to his question; "Yes, I believe so" I replied as we looked to each other, a smile growing on both our faces as he rose to his feet, before leaning down and connecting his lips to mine. It didn't take more than a moment for me to grip my bearings and return the kiss, my hands raising to Kili's shoulders, and Kili's hands soon moved down to my waist as he pressed his body against mine, causing me to fall back onto the bed, Kili on top, which he clearly enjoyed from the smile on his face, as his lips again, connected to mine. "Kili? Miya?" We heard from the doorway, and our heads immediately pulled apart and snapped over, only to see Fili holding two plates of food, with a very awkward expression on his face as he tried not to look directly at us. Kili cleared his throat as he stood up, pulling me up with him, "I was just showing Miya how to-" "Suuuuure" Fili cut across as he walked into the room, placing the plates on the little table near the bed before turning to us, "I'll close the door and tell the others you're both 'asleep'" Fili said, sending a wink at us jokingly, as Kili rolled his eyes, "Yeah, thanks brother" he chuckled as Fili closed the door behind him.

As soon as we were sure Fili was actually gone, Kili was back on top of me, his smile wider than before as he placed butterfly kisses on my lips. "We should eat our food" I managed to mutter between kisses, as Kili began to untie the top of my gown. Then there was another knock on the door; "Miya?" Bilbo called. "Shit!" I whisper-shouted, "Kili, get under the bed, quick!" I ushered before hopping under the covers in a seating position myself, "Come in" I called, when I was completely sure Kili was out of sight.

"Miya, where is Kili? I know what you were doing with him" Bilbo asked sternly, as he began to check the wardrobe. "Kili? I-I haven't seen Kili since..." I faked thinking, "Oh, yes. Since Thorin knocked me down a hill" I said through gritted teeth. "Thorin was protecting you, in fact it was partially my idea" Bilbo said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Why does the Shire love you, Bilbo? You are a cruel man behind that polite visage of yours. Is it the Baggins' wealth? Tell me, do you even have any friends?" I teased at the end, knowing he preferred his own company to that of others. "Shut up, Miya. Now, where is Kili? Fili told me he was in here" he pressed as he checked everywhere but under the bed. "I do not know" I lied, as Bilbo approached me, "Now get out." I ordered as I rose to my feet, forgetting my throbbing foot. "Miya, You are forbidden from seeing that Dwarf. I simply want to tell him that his 'protecting' duties are over." "No, they are not. Bilbo I may be a Hobbit, but I love Kili. You may not approve, but that is my choice" I spoke. "It's the wrong choice" Bilbo growled. "I make my choices Bilbo, not you!" I shouted, suddenly enraged. Then the worst thing a brother could do to you, just happened to me. His hand swung, pull of anger, impacting on my cheek, causing me to stumble backwards. I raised my hand to my face in shock as I looked to Bilbo, "You...You slapped me..!" I gasped as tears formed in my eyes. I sunk onto the floor beside the bed in tears, as Kili jumped out and pinned Bilbo to the wall, a dagger held to his throat. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Kili growled, "Or I will make sure you get eaten by Smaug at the lonely mountain" he added before letting go of Bilbo, causing him to stumble out of the room.


End file.
